How Far Is Too Far?
by OhCaptain
Summary: On a day when Maria is feeling particularly frazzled with her new role as wife, mother and baroness, Georg decides to take her up to her mountain to help relax her. Rated M.


After a long morning and a lunch meeting in town, Georg von Trapp entered the front door of the villa, expecting the usual greeting from his wife and a varied assortment of children. He was perplexed to find no one except the butler, waiting to take his hat.

"Franz, where is everyone?" he asked, looking around the main hall. It was just past lunch time, yet the house was as quiet as it was at midnight.

In an even tone, Franz replied, "The Baroness has retired to her rooms, sir. I believe she sent the children to their own, where they were to stay until dinner was announced." The butler sighed. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you, Franz." Georg turned toward the stairs and took them two at a time on the way to the suite of rooms he now shared with Maria. He reached to door and turned the knob, expecting perhaps to see his lovely wife reading or perhaps knitting. Much to his dismay, he found her face down on their bed, sobbing.

"Maria? What's-darling, what's wrong?" He sat beside her on the bed and gently touched her shoulder.

She turned to face him, her face red and streaked with tears. "Oh, nothing," she answered, as she tried to catch her breath.

He smiled gently. "Maria, I know that isn't true. Why are you crying?" He brushed her hair away from her eyes, as she sat up. Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her forehead, as she leaned her whole weight into him.

Maria sighed heavily. "I don't know, really. It…..I….I don't know. It's all just…..too much," she cried, as her tears began to flow again. "It's Frau Schmidt's day off, so I was supposed to oversee the landscapers planting, and the cook had problems with the icebox and wanted me to tell him what to do, Gretl refused to eat her lunch, Brigitta had a fit when I told her she couldn't cut her hair like mine, and Louisa and Kurt got into a fistfight…."

Georg pulled her close, and stopped her from speaking with a finger to her lips. "Shh, darling, it's all right." A thought popped into his head. "You know, I think you need some time to relax. You've jumped into this with both feet, without thinking twice. Being my wife, and a mother, and the lady of the house...it's got to be a bit of a shock to you, hmm?" She nodded, and took a ragged breath. "Come on, and get yourself freshened up. I'm going to pack us a picnic, and we'll go up to your mountain, and not come back until you are feeling better."

"But, Georg, I told the children-"

"Ah, never mind the children. Franz told me you sent them to their rooms. They aren't coming. Just the two of us." He kissed her full on her pink rosebud lips, then whispered into her ear, "And I mean it, we aren't coming back until you are feeling yourself again."

XxXxXxXxXx

A little over an hour later, Georg and Maria stepped off the small train that had taken them up to the top of the Untersberg.

"You know I did think all of this was completely unnecessary," Maria told Georg with a sigh. "But now I'm here…" She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the mountain air deeply, "I'm so pleased you suggested this. I'm starting to feel more relaxed already."

Georg chuckled and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Good."

"There's just _something_ about being up on my mountain," Maria continued wistfully. "The blue sky, the grass and the trees so lush and green… Everything about being here just makes me want to run and sing!"

"Well, go ahead." Georg gestured with one hand as he picked up the large picnic basket with the other. Maria's eyes sparkled with delight. She threw him a mischievous smile before she was off up the hill leaving Georg to follow behind her. After a while Georg stopped walking so he could watch his wife spinning and singing at the top of her lungs. While Maria had made an almost a seamless transition from governess to baroness, Georg marvelled how Maria was still the carefree mountain girl behind her newly found aristocratic visage.

Georg waited at the top of the hill before Maria finally joined him, her hair windswept and her cheeks flushed from all the physical activity. "Oh that was wonderful!" she gushed. "Just what I needed."

"So you don't need this picnic I packed then?" Georg asked in jest, one eyebrow raised.

Maria giggled. "Of course we need it. I'm famished!" She glanced around across the large open meadow for a place to set up their picnic. After a moment Georg pointed to a grove of trees not too far away. "Over there I think. It'll keep us sheltered from the wind, but we can still enjoy this glorious view." Maria nodded in agreement and took Georg's hand as they strolled together towards the trees.

As they got to the edge of the meadow, Georg was pleased to see how private the small area was from the rest of the mountaintop. Unless someone walked right up to where they were, they couldn't be seen from anywhere on the mountain, not that anyone else was around anyway. Georg was hoping that this outing would be special. They had each been so busy since returning from their honeymoon and settling into their new lives together that the couple had barely spent two moments alone.

Georg started on the task of unpacking the picnic. First the blanket, then two bottles of champagne with the accompanying flutes, cheese platter, crackers, strawberries, chocolates then finally several plush cushions.

Maria's eyes widened at the sight. "Goodness! You have thought of everything!"

He laughed. "Did you expect any less? I was trained to plan for every possibility, love." He popped the cork on the first bottle of champagne, and poured one flute, which he handed to Maria. Before pouring his own, he patted the blanket beside him, and she joined him.

"Come here," Georg said, leaning toward his wife. "From now on, when you need a respite, you come to me, agreed?" Before she could verbalize her answer, his lips were upon hers. It was a long, sweet, drugging kiss; Maria reluctantly ended it when she needed to breathe. "I promise," she murmured, moving her lips along his jawline.

"Well, then," he said, kissing her forehead, "that's settled." He clinked his flute against hers, then took a sip of the bubbly liquid, as Maria did the same.

As they ate, the couple settled into easy conversation without the interruption of children or household staff. It was a joy and a relief to both of them to reconnect.

"Oh, that was lovely," she said. "I think I'm really starting to enjoy champagne. Poor Liesl doesn't know what she's missing," she laughed.

"No, and she won't for quite some time. But no more talk about the children, or the staff, or the house, or anything else that is causing you strife."

Georg set his glass down, and started massaging Maria's shoulders. "I brought you here to help you relax, not think about what was upsetting you."

She finished her champagne as he continued to ease the tension out of her muscles, only pausing to open the second bottle, and pour them each another glass.

"If I didn't know better, Captain, I'd think you were trying to get me tipsy," she teased, as his hands moved up to work the sides of her neck.

"Why would I do that, darling? I could have my way with you, regardless." He bent to graze the back of neck with the lightest caress of his lips.

This time it was Maria who laughed. "Oh, you think so? Not up here, you're mad."

"Not mad at all. And why not? Haven't you always told me you have never seen another soul up here?"

She blushed and looked at the blanket before meeting his gaze. "Well, yes, but ….that's going a little too far, don't you think?" As eager as she was in the bedroom, Georg was well aware she was still a bit shy when it came to being more adventurous.

"How about we play a little game, then?"

"You and your games." Maria mock scowled at him, before her curiosity got the best of her. "What sort of game?" She drained the last of the champagne from her glass, and set it down.

"I'll do my best to seduce you, and you'll let me know when we've gone too far," he explained, as they both reached for the last strawberry in the bowl. Georg snatched it from beneath her fingers, before offering to share. When Maria accepted, he placed the ripe, juicy berry half in his mouth, and raised an eyebrow at her, giving the smirk which always turned her to a quivering mess as the invitation to take the other half in her own. She rose to the challenge, which both amused and thrilled him.

The first sound she made was a musical sigh, as he licked away the juice that had run down her chin. Her head moved back, exposing her neck, and Georg followed the sugary trail to the hollow of Maria's throat, where he finally brought his lips to her flesh. When he heard her whimper again, he stopped to whisper in her ear.

"Was that too far, darling? Do you wish me to stop?"

Maria wasn't sure whether it was the champagne or the way he'd just shared the fruit with her, but in any case, Maria's head was spinning. And as she gazed into her husband's eyes, dark and wild with lust and just a hint of drunkenness, she realised just how much he wanted her. But Maria wasn't going to give in that easily, she was going to make as difficult as she could for him to seduce her.

She sat bolt upright, brushing Georg away slightly to reach out and refill her glass with more champagne. "Too far?" Maria repeated with an air of indifference and pointing her nose in the air. "Hardly. I'm sure you can do better than that." She took a long sip of the golden liquid, relishing the sensation of the bubbles tickling the back of her throat.

Georg watched her performance with slight amusement, yet slightly irritated that his first attempt of seduction hadn't worked. He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he thought. "Hmm… alright. How about this?"

Georg took the champagne flute from Maria's hands and downed the remainder of her drink himself. He placed the empty glass down beside him before taking Maria's face in both his hands. He brushed her gently on her lips before deepening the kiss, slowly exploring her mouth with his tongue. She was warm and sweet, tasting of the champagne she'd just consumed. Maria kissed him back, her lips moving against his as their tongues danced together in a slow and sensual way. Georg kissed her with more passion, more desire until he'd tipped her back so that she was reclining on the plush cushions, with him lying almost on top of her.

He heard her sigh with contentment as he moved his kisses along her jawline then down her neck. "So," Georg murmured in her ear, "was that going too far?" His breath felt hot against Maria's face and the faint stubble of his bread grazed against her cheek.

Maria opened her eyes and wriggled her body from underneath his so that she was now lying half beside him and half on top of him. "Kissing?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I think kissing is alright, and not going too far." Maria bit down on her lip trying to hide a smirk that appeared when she saw the disappointed look on Georg's face. Despite wanting to make it as difficult as she could for Georg to seduce her, she found her inhibitions were fading fast and she just couldn't resist him. So Maria quickly decided to turn the tables on him, to see what Georg's limits were, to propose the question of how far is too far.

"But I do wonder," Maria pondered as she ran her hand up and down Georg's chest slowly before stopping at his tie. "Would it be going too far if I ah… removed your tie?" She began to fiddle with the thin material, quickly undoing the knot and pulling it out from underneath his shirt collar. "I mean, you take your tie off all the time around the villa." Maria threw the tie over her shoulder with abandon. "There's nothing wrong with doing that, is there?" she asked him innocently.

Georg gulped and merely shook his head in reply. She took that as an invitation to move further, and proceeded to unbutton the first three buttons on his shirt. Her eyes fixed on the area she'd exposed and she leaned over, brushing her soft, pink lips across his skin.

"Your turn, Captain," she challenged, smiling as she noticed the effect she had on him.

"You little minx! Your wish is my command." Lifting his hand to her face, with his index finger he lightly traced down her cheek, her neck, to the top of her dress. The scoop neck was considerably lower than it had been on the frocks she wore before they married, but not quite low enough to be indiscreet. Georg changed that by undoing her own top three buttons, not realizing that they were the only ones holding the bodice closed. As the fabric fell open, he lay her back once more as he lowered his lips to her skin, creamy and almost glowing in the bright sunshine. He traced the line where the lace of her bra began to hide the gentle swell of her breasts. When he felt her hands combing through his hair, he couldn't help but smile.

"Maria," he whispered, his voice dark with lust, one hand traveling down her side to begin pulling up her skirt. To his surprise, and his delight, she didn't try to stop him. Instead, he felt her hands move from his hair to his belt.

She undid the buckle in a flash, then pulled the leather strap from around his waist. He had no idea what she did with it, and didn't stop to ponder when his shirt was untucked from his pants. His wife made quick work of opening the rest of his buttons before running her hands across the expanse of his muscled chest.

Georg started to shrug his shirt off his shoulders, and was about to remove it completely when Maria stopped him. "No, keep it on darling. I like it." She grabbed onto the open collar and used it to pull him closer to kiss him.

Georg groaned as Maria's hands began to roam again, moving lower down his chest before coming to rest on the large bulge at the front of his trousers. "Maria…" he moaned against her mouth as he claimed her lips in another sensual kiss. "Is _that_ going too far?" he teased.

"Oh no…" Maria breathed as she began to unbutton his trousers. "Not nearly far enough…" Her voice was low, husky and slightly slurred from the alcohol she'd consumed. Feeling completely aroused, Maria pushed Georg back a fraction before he took the hint and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. At once she slipped her hand inside his trousers. Georg was taken back at her boldness. When he'd originally proposed the game, he'd had no idea Maria would take hold of it the way she had. He'd been sure she would've stopped things before now. But despite his astonishment, Georg was thoroughly enjoying everything his wife was doing to him. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as she took his hard erection in her hand, moving her fingertips up and down slowly.

Georg laced his own fingers through her golden hair as she bestowed hot, wet kisses down his chest while continuing to focus her attention on the lower part of his body. Everything she was doing to him sent pulses of electricity throughout him. He wanted her, and needed her so desperately. She was irresistible. In a flash, Georg rolled her onto her back, his mouth finding the small patch of soft skin between her breasts. As he sucked lightly on her smooth skin, Georg slid one hand inside the lacy cup of her bra to stroke and tease her breast underneath.

Every caress and every sensation felt like liquid fire pulsing through her body. Maria let out a small whimper and Georg moved his mouth up to find hers again giving her another long, deep, drunken kiss. The effect of the champagne had enhanced her desire so much that she couldn't get enough of him. Maria let out small gasps as Georg kissed her again and again.

Georg moved one hand down her side to pull up the edge of her skirt again. He wondered if by doing so he was taking things too far, and whether Maria would halt their game. But like before Maria made no attempt to stop him, instead her soft moans and contented sighs as he kissed her breasts encouraged him to continue.

Reaching up under the many layers of lacy petticoats, Georg ran his hand up her thigh until he found her garter belt. It only took moments to unhook her garters and push her nylons down her shapely legs. Gently stroking her silken skin as his hand made its way back up underneath her skirt, he whispered into her ear, "so what about this?" Georg slowly ran one finger up and down the outside of her panties. He smiled to himself as Maria let out a sigh of pleasure, her body writhing beneath him. "Shall I continue darling?"

He could feel her hot breath as she brought her mouth to his ear to speak one word. "Please," she purred, before taking his earlobe in her teeth and gently nipping him, then tracing around the area with her tongue. She was driving him wild, not the least because she kept him wondering whether she would reach her limit of what was indeed too far. The uncertainty simply heightened his own desire.

At her word, Georg hooked his finger on the edge of her panties, removing them swiftly, dropping them on the blanket, and moving back to the mound of her pleasure. His hand teased, moving in, out, and around all of the sensitive spots that made his wife sigh in ecstasy. He could sense she was nearing her peak, but was holding back. Encouraging her, he whispered in her ear, "Come on, Maria, let go, no one can hear you," when her muscles spasmed and she cried out his name.

"I love you," he repeated, over and over to his wife, as she again took his rock hard shaft in her hand, this time grasping him with her whole hand, squeezing and releasing until he thought he might explode. With her other hand she pulled his trousers down to his knees and grasped his naked backside tightly.

"Georg, I want you," she growled in the husky tones reserved for their most intimate moments.

Georg looked into her eyes and seeing the hunger and desire for him in them, he knew that she wasn't going to be satisfied until she had him completely. As much as Georg was entirely aroused by her and the alcohol was spurring him on, his conscience told him that perhaps they'd already gone too far already. He tried to speak in between the many kisses they were giving each other. "Maria," he breathed as he kissed her, "darling, perhaps we should stop."

"Stop?" she questioned before kissing him again.

"Yes, pack up the picnic, go back to villa and continue this in the privacy of our bedroom." He finally stopped kissing her and looked down into her eyes in seriousness.

Maria huffed. "No," she protested as rolled on top of him and kissed him once more. "I can't wait that long. I need you now." She buried her head into his neck and started placing blazing wet kisses down his chest, her fingertips stroking and teasing every inch of his body.

"Darling," Georg chuckled at her. The champagne had certainly made Maria incredibly impassioned and uninhibited and he knew he was slowly becoming powerless to resist her charms and attentions.

"You wanted to have your way with me, and now you can," Maria stated simply looking him in the eye. "We can't stop."

"But you said I was mad to even suggest it," Georg replied through a half smile, knowing any arguments he might have tried to mount were now sounding futile.

"Forget what I said…" Maria breathed as she leant down to press her lips against his again. "I want you, now."

As they pulled out of another long, deep, drunken kiss, Georg sat up slightly and glanced around at the deserted countryside around them. He whispered to her. "Are you sure no one will see?"

"Darling, only God can see us now, and this is what he created us to do," she replied, pulling him to her once again and capturing his mouth with her own.

Finally persuaded by her convincing argument, Georg kissed her back intensely without a moment's further hesitation. He manoeuvred himself on top of her before pushing her skirt up to her waist and entering her with one deep motion. Quickly they found their rhythm together, Georg moving hard and fast, his open shirt billowing around them like a tent. Maria cried out in pleasure, as every sensation felt more enjoyable with every thrust until wave after wave of indescribable ecstasy washed over her. Moments later, Georg found his own release and he cried out her name as he collapsed on top of her.

Hearts racing and breathless, they clung to each other before Georg finally moved off her. Scrambling to retrieve the cushions that gone astray while they were rolling around on the blanket making love, Georg handed one to Maria as he quickly redressed himself. But instead of lying back down and snuggling into Georg's waiting embrace, Maria reached across for the half-empty champagne bottle.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Georg asked, his eyebrows raised as he watched her pour them both another glass.

"Probably," Maria replied with a giggle. "But I think I need another drink after what we just did." She handed him one of the flutes and they clinked glasses again before both took sips of their wine. As Maria finished her glass of champagne she noticed Georg watching her closely, an amused smirk on his lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You. Continually surprising me," Georg explained before giving her a long reassuring kiss on her lips.

"Me?" Maria replied in surprise. "Why? Didn't you plan all of this? Bringing me up here with the intent of seducing me?"

"No," Georg smirked. "I brought you up here to relax you. Seducing you was just an added bonus." He winked at her as he took a long sip of his champagne. "But I must say when I challenged you to how far is too far, I really had no idea you'd take me at my word."

"Darling, when it comes to you, nothing is too far."

_**A/N: With real life and other writing being sort of crazy, we both just felt like writing something fun and sexy! We really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Please send us a review and let us know what you thought of it. Thanks so much!**_

_**"OhCaptain" (utility-singer and charleybec)**_


End file.
